Call for Me
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Sirius is in love. Remus is cute, but clueless. James thinks he knows all. Lily actually does know all. Peter is… Peter. And Snape? Well, he wants revenge…


**A/N: **Hello all. I hope you enjoy my very weird and sensual tale of love between two boys in a world of magic and moonlight. Now, about the story…

**Warning: **It's a slash couple, there is odd sexual things, but over all everything you except in a fan fiction.

**Disclaimer: **Dreams don't count, dreams don't count, dreams don't count…

**Summary: **Sirius is in love. Remus is cute, but clueless. James thinks he knows all. Lily actually does know all. Peter is… Peter. And Snape? Well, he wants revenge…

**Remember:**

Blah- Regular

_Blah_- Thoughts

"Blah"- Speech

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter One

"YOU PRICK!"

Everyone mentally cringed at the loud, but for the most part, usual outburst. At the moment, a fiery redhead marched over to four rather frightened and perplexed young men sitting outside by the frozen Lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one was surprised that she was currently spewing all the swear words she knew at the boys. Only, this time, they weren't sure why…

"HOW DARE YOU! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAS SUCH A TRAGDY OCCURRED! I KNEW YOU WERE-"

"Um, Lily?" a boy with messy black hair and glasses interrupted. Unfortunately, it did no good. It only fueled Lily's rather bright flame of anger.

"DON'T START WITH ME POTTER, YOU PREVERTED ASS! I KNOW YOU THREE ARE BEHIND THIS!"

Said "Perverted Ass" quickly did as he was told and shut up. But another boy had to ask, "Why three? Who's left out? Is it me?" this one would be Peter Pettigrew. He had watery little eyes, blonde fluff for hair, and was slightly wider than his fellow friends.

"NO IT'S NOT! NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN YELL AT YOU!"

A regal looking boy who sat with James Potter and Peter snorted at this request. "Don't you yell at us anyway?" he asked in a voice clearly amused, but still curiously careful all the same. Lily shot him the dirtiest look she could muster, and it was pretty scary. The fourth youth looked up from his book and gave his black haired friend a shake of the head, and said in a warning voice, "Sirius..."

The girl nodded a curt thanks to the boy reading. "Now that I have your attention," Sirius gave a snort again. Lily ignored him and continued. "Would some one please tell me who put this on my seat in Potions?" She brought up a large piece of paper. On it flashed bright neon green words that flashed and twisted red at times reading:

"**MUDBLOOD! DON'T SIT HERE! MUDBLOOD SITS HERE!"**

Then it showed a crude moving drawing of Lily looking very… well, not doing decent things.

Remus, the youth who was reading, gasped and stood up shocked. Peter twisted in his spot restlessly. James mouth was wide open. He quickly closed it and ripped the note from the muggle born witch. Sirius, on the other hand, acted as if this sort of thing went on everyday. Living with his family though, it most likely did. No one spoke for a while.

Incase no one knows, mudblood is a horrible term. It is used as an insult. No, insult is too mild for the term of this word. It means filth, muck, lower than dirt. Mudblood is always reflective to those who are born to muggle parents, people who are not magical, but children who are witches and wizards. To some, this word is beyond obscene.

The static was broken by some laughter across the grounds. Everyone looked from the note to a group of Slytherins' crossing the snowy ground in their direction. Eyes narrowed, fists clenched, teeth grit, and limbs tensed at the approach. Leading this group of slime balls was the greasy haired Half-Prince, Serverus Snape.

He stopped right in front of Lily. "What's got you knickers in a twist now Evans?" he question was blunt and scratching. Raising an eyebrow, the Slytherin caught sight of the parchment. He bowled into James, snatching the paper in the process. James stumbled at the sudden violence, but made no move to get the note back.

Silence followed as his eyes quickly scanned the page. He scoffed and wadded it up, throwing the thing to some scum bag standing behind him. It was effectively grabbed and gawked over. Slytherins, for the most part, are pureblood folk that don't take kindly to anyone that isn't born into the magical community. Therefore everyone thought this was the best gag since sliced bread.

Snape, apparently, did not. "Come on. That's it? How boring. I thought for sure there was something interesting happening." He yawned and snapped his fingers. The gang behind him snapped to attention awaiting orders. "Let's go. It was only the obvious being pointed out." Lily looked disgusted and about to deck Snape. James growled, ready to hit, but the whimpering Peter next him made him aware that teachers could be watching. Sirius remained stoic while Remus seemed to hide behind him.

A smirk spread over the greasy boy and he shoved right past the crowd of five. He made sure to bump into Remus, knocking his book out of his hand. Lily fumed and turned on her heel and made her way back inside the school, giving James one good slap even though she knew Snape wrote those terrible things.

Once the tension drained away, the tawny haired boy bent down to pick up his book. He made sure to keep his attention on the ground. Another hand met his as he placed it on the novel. Gold eyes jerked up to meet stormy gray. Both Remus and Sirius slowly stood up straight.

"Here." His voice was low, probably still in his stony anger. Sirius handed Remus back the story he was reading. Their fingers brushed lightly. Little jolts danced, but no one noticed, or pretended not to notice. Remus smiled slightly whispering a "Thank you." A tiny grin was given in return.

_There it is again! _James mind screamed inside his head_. Those cute little moments between the two of them! Don't they realize yet?_ The Potter boy felt like thumping his head against a wall. In the end he only coughed. Peter looked up obediently and the other two turned toward James. "If you're done now, I would like to go inside where it's warm!" James exclaimed and spun back toward the castle. Peter waddled after him while Sirius and Remus strolled in behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The boy from the House of Black sat in a chair by the common room fire. He was staring off determinedly into nothingness of the flames. Remus sat across the room working with Lily about a project they had in DADA. James and Peter were playing chess, and everyone else just kept away from Sirius. He kept going over what had happened earlier today. Thinking mainly about Snape and his attitude. Remus seemed to become a whole lot meeker around the arse.

Sirius, in all the right he had to be, was seriously (no pun intended) and completely ticked off. It all happened last year. It was when he had been such a selfish jerk. Last year, in the beginning of fifth year, Sirius had a screaming fight with Remus. In reality poor little Remus had done nothing wrong. But Sirius wanted to yell and hit and scream and most of all, **blame **someone for an unfortunate turn of events.

Unbeknownst to Sirius, Remus was tutoring Snape in charms. Snape! That did not tick him off though. It was two completely different facts. For One- It was that Remus did not tell him. Oh sure, he told James, but he couldn't tell Sirius? What the hell is up with that? Remus told Sirius **everything**! Then Sirius realized if that were true, he would have told him about the tutoring. That fact made him brake out in a cold sweat and his mind swarmed on him, drowning him in doubtful thoughts. Did he think that Sirius would over react? Didn't Remus trust him? What was Sirius to do if he doesn't?

The second fact, when Sirius finally squashed all evil and untamed thoughts he went straight to Remus with this information. Remus sighed and told him the truth. He said in all these words, "Yes I am." Sirius blinked. That was it? He frigging admitted it with no explanation! What the hell (again)? The boy supposed Remus saw the utter pissed and confused expression he had. Remus asked him, "Why do you care so much?" Sirius was about to respond, but it dawned on him. Why did he care so much?

Sirius almost apologized, but quickly stalked away leaving a bewildered Remus behind. Sirius had done a lot of thinking that week. Finally he went off to the library to offer what assistance he could for being so unjustly emotional. What he saw left him gasping for breath as well as a metal bat. Sirius walked in on the tutoring session. He didn't like it one bit. But he couldn't move from his spot.

"Now be sure to pronounce the spell like this-"Remus tried to teach but Snape grabbed his wand hand. Remus blinked and looked down. Sirius felt a primal growl rise in his throat. "Do you need me to show you the wave again?" Remus questioned. Snape smirked. He leaned and whispered something quietly. Sirius couldn't really hear well. He was focusing too much on the actions. He saw Remus work out whatever Snape told him and turn crimson. The next thing happened to quick for Sirius to register.

Snape, that greasy git, leaned forward, effectively trapping Remus against the table. Remus automatically backed up, eyes wide. Snape reached to the back of Remus's head and pushed their lips together. Remus couldn't move but finally turned away. Sirius felt waves of heat rush up and down, forcing his stomach to curl in itself. How dare the fucking Slytherin put hands on his Remus! His hearing came back to him in time to hear as Remus voice weave about the suddenly still room.

"I… I'm sorry. I never meant to lead you on, but… I don't have feelings for you." This only made this pit in Sirius abdomen stronger by ten folds. But Snape on the other hand seemed uncaring. Sirius saw the glint in his eyes. It was full of too much sadistic lust. "I know. You're innocence is what is so… fetching." That was it. Sirius snapped with his fingernails embedded deep in his palms. He stalked over just as Snape began to go down on Remus again. Sirius roughly grabbed his shoulder, yanked him off and threw him against a bookshelf.

"Didn't you hear him? He said he's not interested." Sirius sneered. Snape raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Really now?" But no comment came from him. He shrugged and gathered his stuff, all the while Sirius shielding a very scared and confused Remus. Just before he walked out Snape had the gall to set up their next session. Sirius gave him the finger and told him to find another naïve classmate, only in cruder language.

Sirius turned around sharply venting. Remus stood there looking at his feet. "Well, well, look who has the decency to be ashamed." Sirius spat. Remus flinched involuntary. "What the hell was that Remus?! Why did he do that?!" Remus didn't answer. Sirius began to grow impatient. This was grading him down. He truly wasn't angry at Remus, but he needed a release. "You aren't so innocent to not know when someone is lusting after you. I know you better than that! Is this what you were really doing in here? Snogging with Snape?!"

Remus head snapped up. "What?!" he exclaimed. Sirius folded his arms across his chest. "You heard me. Is this what you are keeping secret? I know you have a tendency for lying." Remus narrowed his eyes. "Don't you bring that up! And no. I was not doing anything with Snape. Why? Jealous or something?" Sirius scoffed and flipped his hair. "Of you? No. Of Snape? Puh-lease, I only snog virgins."

That was how the fight began. Sirius couldn't remember everything that was said. After a while it wasn't so much of a fight as a screaming fit. It ended just as horribly as well. "See! This is why I didn't tell you! Because you over react!" Remus stomped his foot down like a child; it seemed the only action at the moment. Sirius slammed his hands down on the table. "So that it's it! The core of our relationship! You don't trust me! After all these years of keeping your secret and never being prejudice, I am suddenly throwing that to the wind and going to tell Snape all about your 'furry little problem' just to make sure he doesn't love you huh?!"

"Oh my God Sirius! Would you listen to yourself! How the hell did you come up with that?!" Remus threw his up in the air. Sirius wondered as well, only one thought seemed provable to his theory. "You didn't push him away." His voice croaked for some reason. He opened his mouth to say something else. But it died when Remus lost it and finally gave his last yell his all. "I WAS SCARED!"

Sirius weight on his arms fell off the table and to his sides. Remus was shaking pretty badly. A rock seemed to fall on all his anger, if 'anger' be the term. His flame was dead and gone. Sirius felt the stone weigh on him. He never thought about how Remus was feeling. All he knew was that Snape… "I was scared okay?" His voice sounded like it was crumbling under the pressure of tears. "I didn't want it. But if I pushed away… would he get angry and take me anyways?"

Sirius turned away. Strangely that hurt Sirius more than he thought. Was it possible because it sounded like Remus would give in due to fear? Snape was the one who should be afraid and not the other way around. "Then run away and find me." Sirius voice was heavy, full of too many emotions to pin point. The sound bit at Remus but he never answered. Or maybe he would, but the other boy didn't stay to find out. On impulse, Sirius fled for his life. Only one thing ringed in his mind.

_I **won't** lose him._

Remus was ignored. Sirius was planning his ultimate prank. Something inside the boy drove him to his highest quality of cruelness. He wanted Snape to be afraid. Afraid of Remus. Afraid of the moon. Afraid of his sins. But mostly, afraid of Sirius and what happens when you touch what belongs to Sirius. Sirius told Snape where to go and what to do when Remus disappeared. Padfoot didn't show up that moonlit night. But Sirius stood and watched. Watched as Snape stumbled out, finally and truly afraid. What Sirius didn't plan, was the werewolf at his own highest point in raw bloodlust.

James, in his stag form, had kept Snape from death, or worse, possible life as an outcast werewolf. Sirius couldn't move as he watched the horrific glory. He realized in that instant how bad he fucked up. The wolf cast his eyes over to Sirius. Molten gold and Strom grey. The pain was horrible, not only physical, but emotional. The wolf ran off and Sirius felt it. The truth sunk in. He **was** jealous. He was angry. He was hurt. He was sick. Sirius was in love with Remus.

It felt like the moon would never set and the sun would never come out. Sirius had run to Dumbledore when it finally did leaving a battered-to-near-death Remus on the lawn with James and Snape semiconscious. It was not surprising that he met the Head Master half way. That man always knew when trouble was brewing. It was horrible, watching Remus be carried away while Snape and James were being helped to the Hospital Wing.

Sirius had to be the one to get James to stand and to Madam Pomfrey. As soon as James found the strength he spit blood in Sirius's face and pushed away. The Stag walked to the Hospital Wing injured and with out help. How he made it, no one really knows. Not even James. When Lily found out, she slapped Sirius. To be honest, it rightly packed a punch. "You've truly lived up to your family name this time, _Black_." She seethed out, venomously stretching his last name.

Sirius was shut out from everything and he kept away from Remus knowing he probably would hate him for the rest of his life. It wasn't until Christmas brake did Sirius see Remus again. James went back to his parents to go skiing and Peter always went home for 'Proper Christmas Dinner' as he called it. Lily had to go back to pretend that she went to a normal girl's finishing school. But Sirius? He never went back to that stupid home. How could he? His whole family disowned him at birth. Remus, however, never even talked about a home.

Sirius wanted to stay away but never really could keep far from his poor love interest. Remus and he finally talked again. But never of what happened those few months ago. They were friends for the most part now. They would spend time talking about random gossip at dinner. Do their homework in the library. Sirius even got Remus into a snowball fight for the first time in the history of Hogwarts. When the rest of the Marauders came back, they didn't question it. Remus had been happier than he had since the whole incident… But soon, Remus could no longer pretend.

Remus grew distant and gaunt. He spent as much time as he could hide away from the world in the library. It was like when he was in first year all over again. It reminded all of them about how the befriended him. The quiet, but clever boy in the school who always looked so haunted. That's when James realized that Sirius had actually been the first to discover him and make him join their little gang. Now that this tragedy had occurred, the bespectacled boy knew how deep the bond between Sirius and Remus was.

James had to do something. So he went to Sirius. The first thing he did was punch in Black's lovely face. Sirius stumbled against the dorm bed, blood leaking out of his mouth. "You fucker…" James hissed. It was the fist time the two spoke. It stung to be honest. "How dare you. Why? Why did you do it! Everyone wants to know but no one is going to ask to keep Remus from crying like he did that night after the full moon!"

"He cried?" Sirius asked, eyes wide. He head suddenly filled with blood. For some reason, Sirius had always wanted Remus to smile. It tore him when ever he looked down or tears spilled from his gorgeous eyes. Knowing that he was the one to cause Remus's depression stabbed him in the heart, slicing it to pieces. "I was hoping he hated me instead… I could almost live with that." Sirius bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to lose it in front of James. But said boy had other plans. "You fucking git, he could never hate you, and you knew that." Yeah. Sirius knew, but he hoped it wasn't true.

Then, it finally broke. Sirius had kept it in for so long, he howled like the dog he felt he was. James was surprised to say the least. This was not the reaction he thought he would get. Apparently he was so pissed at Sirius he never really wondered what drove him to betray Remus. He sat down on the bed next to Sirius. The Dog Boy fell into himself, letting it all out. What happened in the library. What he was feeling. What Remus had told him. Why he was so driven. Sirius told James he loved Remus.

James sat up and helped Sirius to his feet. He walked toward his bed and pulled out the Map of Hogwarts. He shoved it at Sirius. "Look. Rem is in the tower. Go and fix it." James ordered. Sirius wiped his eyes one time and looked to James. "What do you mean?" he asked. James sighed. "You know what I mean. He's not willing to go on as if you hadn't hurt him." Sirius stared intently at the Map. He nodded once.

"Now go on and tell him what you told me." James placed his hands on his hips like a mother scolding a child. Sirius gave a little half hearted laugh. James pointed to the door. Sirius grinned and took off. James grinned in return. Now Prongs was back. Sirius hesitated by the door. "James?" he called. The boy turned back to his friend. "Thanks." James just nodded and tilted his head toward the tower. Sirius was gone without another word.

Sirius speed toward the tower, making it in record time. It was past the time students should be in bed so he had to be careful. Finally he made it to the tower with a few interruptions from a certain freaky cat. He flung in and closed the door. As he was about to shout the werewolf's name he stopped when he saw a breathless sight, Remus.

He was curled on the floor with a blanket wrapped about him thinly. Most of his clothes were thrown about in a chaos unlike the normal Moony. His hair splayed about, giving him a serene look. He breathed softly, a bottle of half drained bottle of butter beer lying not so far off. The crescent moon bathed him in slivery light, making it all seem like a cruel, but beautiful nightmare.

Sirius breath hitched as the boy turned about in his dreams, showing him milky white skin in all its smooth glory. His rose petal lips moaned out Sirius's name. Sirius tip toed over, shattering the surreal image of his Remus. He kneeled down and shook Remus awake softly. Remus opened his eyes; a cloudy autumn sunset met his storm grey. Half lidded and whispering Remus asked, "Whacha does?" Sirius could smell the warmth of alcohol. It mixed in with the scent of Remus, fresh book paper and moonlight.

Sirius smiled at him. "I came to properly apologize. It looks like you've been drinking and I'm at fault for it." Remus frowned and shook his head. Sirius waited for him to explain. "No! I… I should apauljize. I was just so… sad. I found it un'er Jameses bed." Remus looked at the bottle and then stuck out his tongue. "Stupid bottle din'in make me feel bettur." Remus looked ready to cry. Sirius sighed and pulled Remus into a hug.

"I accept. Will you accept my apology too? I had a long talk with James. I know I can't excuse for what I did. But you were right… I did over react and was a jealous fool. I just don't like anyone getting closer to my Moony than I have." Remus face heated up and he shook his head in a vigorous 'yes.' Sirius couldn't help but smile. Moony was his again. They stayed like that for a while.

They went back to the dorm around the time it began to get lighter. Remus fell asleep in Sirius's bed because he refused to let go. No one really asked. No one made jokes about it either when James all shot them a look. Not that it mattered. Everything was right between the four boys now. Especially between Remus and Sirius, this was even better in Sirius's case.

So that basically explains why Sirius is so pissed. He has been wondering if Snape still intends on taking Remus. It would seem so. That didn't help the fact that Remus is even more terrified of Snape than he already was before. Now, because of Sirius rash actions, Snape has the secret Moony has kept hidden hanging over his head. This was just great. And the complete opposite of what he wanted in the first place. But as Remus says quiet often; "The past is the past. We can't help it. Just move on and try not to make the same mistake."

_Psh. Easy for him to say…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...


End file.
